lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Marph Romp/Transcript
Glenward Cortezes and Spikes are in Morpher Square together. [[Torsten] is crouching down to Scarlet, who is rocking her head sidetoside and flapping her hair.] Torsten: Aww, Scarlet, you are the most adorable little Morpher! of Scarlet. Her eyeballs grow large and she continues to rock back and forth. Howard: Yeah, she is our best snuggle-wuggle friend! Glenn: Howdy, howdy, howdy! Scarlet: (Screams, jumps onto Howard’s face) Fritz: Yep. She is extremely elegant and extremely skittish. Well, we are off to explore Morpher Allodium! Have a lovely day, buddies! Spikes walk off. Glender: '''Later, see ya! All righty, Glenn, you ready to play? '''Glenn: (pants and jumps up and down) Glender: ''(holds his nose back and pops a Spike/Glenward Cortez Morpher Wheel out of his nostrils)'' Haha h! Now… (throws Morpher Wheel, Glenn follows) go fetch that Morpher Wheel! (Runs after Glenn) Torsten: 'Ya y ya y! ''(Runs after the others) to another part of the Allodium. [[Luke Frost|Luke], Florence, Chuck, and Zak are having a picnic, eating Hamanossi BLTs.] 'Zak: '''I love Morpher Allodium! Perfect place for a quiet – AAH! ''four of them are blasted away by a puff of magic. They gaze at the scene and their pupils go small in shock '''Maggie: ''(off screen) Oh h…magic…oh h… ''blast of magic, when it clears, the Winters appear. Maggie: '''…MAGIC! Hey, hey, there, we are the Winters! And we are back with a brand new magic show! So, prepare to be astounded! '''Mervyn and Winston: Astounded. Maggie: To be bewildered! Mervyn and Winston: Bewildered. Maggie: And to be…uh…uh…what was it? Uh…mm…what was that…oh! Astounded! Ga h, I already said that, goddammit! to the other four Morphers. They look completely disinterested. A cricket chirping is heard. Maggie: Aw, come on, guys! It is gonna be awesome! It will not be like the last show! (Turns around, the background grows moonlit and a spotlight shines on her.) I can do this…I can do good…it will not be like the last show! thought bubble appears next to Maggie, it has her in it holding a beaver hat Maggie in thought bubble: Abracawackadoodle! (Taps hat with magic wand, a puff of smoke covers the screen and she screams. After the smoke clears, she is covered in calx, and then burns. A laughing audience is heard in the background. Meanwhile, the real Maggie is cringing.) thought bubble vanishes. Maggie: 'Yes…I believe in me, and I am an awesome spectacular ist! And I vow to show my fellow Morphers the most enchanted magic trick they have ever seen! HOORAY! WOO-HO O! YA Y! ''back to the Allodium. Florence and Luke disapprove, and the Spikes walk up, Scarlet tilts he in face curiosity. Cut towards the Winters, Maggie has her back turned and Mervyn and Winston are watching her. '''Maggie: I AM SPECTACULAR! WOO-HO O! (Turns around, notices the crowd, grows embarrassed) Uh…do not forget to see the show! (waves her magic wand, in a loud puff of magic, the Winters disappear.) Scarlet:'' '(Screams, runs off)'' to Glenn, he is still holding the Morpher Wheel in his mouth. Scarlet slams into it, dropping the Morpher Wheel and making it touch each other. The Morpher Wheel turns into a pair of cymbals that clangs the two together a couple times. The Marph cloud appears and the Glenn & Scarlet Marph is the result. 'Glenn & Scarlet Marph: '''Hahaha h! Marph! Marph! ''(Runs off) '''Torsten: Glenn! Fritz and Howard: Scarlet! Glender: They did not make a Morph… Fritz: …They made a Marph! to [[Tess Ernest|Tess] and Ted. They are both wearing exercise gear. Tess is stretching and Ted is drinking from water and peeing. The Marph runs in.] Glenn & Scarlet Marph: Marph! (Coats Tess and Ted in boogers, Tess's snot a dress and poof haircut, Ted’s cytoplasm a pompadour and beard.) remaning Spikes and Glenward Cortez run in. Glender: That Marph has wrecked Morpher Allodium! to the destruction. Krish is completely encased in goo that is dangling from a thing, Vincent's body and fingers are encased in slime, and Jake is fully encased in boogers. A few snotcovered fallen oaks are also in the area. Glenn & Scarlet Marph: Marph! Marph! (Spins around, it's hair chops down another oak tree and it leaves.) Glender: If we do not catch it fast, it will cut and cytoplasm all of Morpher Land! Howard: And poor little Scarlet will miss our nightly nuzzlewuzzle time! WHAT WILL WE DO?! Fritz: (Puts arm around Howard) Howard, it will be okay. As long as we listen to our hearts. (Ballet dances.) Yes, we must listen to our everloving hearts! And my heart says: to save our buddies, (pulls out Glenward Cortez/Spike Morpher Wheel) we must Morph them to get them. grabs onto Morpher Wheel. A shower of tokens covers the screen and Fritz and Torsten are in 8bit form in an outer space background. An Alien Invader monster goes on top of them and lasers them. Fritz and Torsten: Morph! Fritz & Torsten Morph spins the swords on his head and flies upwards. Cut to the Spiked Wasteland. The Marph runs around coating a saguaro in snot. Glenn & Scarlet Marph: MarphMarphMarphMarph… Marph jumps onto the top of the cacti, using the blossom as a trampoline. He then jumps off and crashes into the Fritz & Torsten Morph, who catches him. Fritz & Torsten Morph: ''(With Torsten’ voice)'' Yay! I gotcha, friend! Marph breaks free and covers him with goo. Both of them plummet. The Morph is dazed and the Marph lands on top of him, sliding away thank you, boogers. Howard holds up another Glenward Cortez/Spike Morpher Wheel, and Glender grabs onto it. Howard and Glender: Morph! blackandwhite cutout of a human foot crushes the two. The Howard/Glender Morph skids a lot on his cytoplasmcovered feet. Howard & Glender Morph: ''(With Glender’s voice)'' Whoa…! Glenn & Scarlet Marph:'' '(Jumps in and out of screen, the Morph skating after him)'' Marph! MarphMarphMarph… '''Howard & Glender Morph: Hold still friend, I gotcha! Marph suddenly stops, and the Morph crashes into a thing. Howard and Glender are deMorphed and the object is revealed to be a now slimy poster for the Winters’ show. Glenn/Scarlet Marph: ''(Bouncing through the screen)'' MarphMarphMarphMarph… and Torsten run in. Fritz: Lovely work, buddies! You chased the Marph into the Winters’ show! It is trapped! and Torsten run off, Howard and Glender fall off of the poster. Cut to the Magical Tent. Pyrotechnics and spotlights go off. Howard and Torsten shove open the cinema entrance and the four walk inside. Cut to the stage. Winston and Mervyn are juggling rainbow Morpher Wheels and Maggie is holding one of her magic wands and a stove pipe hat. Maggie: (throws magic wand and catches it in hat) Yatad a, ayatad a h! Abracawackadoodle! Ah h? (Tops hat downwards, nothing happens. She grows infuriated and sticks her fingers inside the hat, pulling the magic wand out.) Ah…ah…AH! magic wand launches out. Cut to Winston, who is balancing a colorful Morpher Wheel on his snout. He swallows the magic wand, the Morpher Wheel falls, and chokes. He then vomits out the magic wand and it launches into Maggie’s face. She wobbles for a moment, and then falls, dying on the floor. Cut towards the curtains, the Marph is there, happily panting. He then climbs up the curtain and onto the rafters. The other four follow, but then stop. The Marph appears on a rafter on the other side. Glenn & Scarlet Marph: Marph! Marph! He hhe hhe e! Howard: Oh, no! How are we gonna get over there? Glender: I dunno, we are out of Morph- to Mervyn, he is holding a multicolored Morpher Wheel. Mervyn: Ahem. I have a Morpher Wheel. Torsten: Well are you the loyal Morpher! (Grabs the Morpher Wheel) Mervyn and Torsten: Morph! a puff of smoke, the Mervyn & Torsten Morph is formed. He flies off. Mervyn & Torsten Morph: (In Torsten’ voice) Ya y ya y! to the Marph, it is bouncing onto separate rafters. Glenn & Scarlet Marph: Marph! Marph! Hehheh! Marph, Marph! Morph flies behind him. It tilts his face back and launches the goo on his face. It sticks automatically and pulls the Marph towards him. He flies back towards the group. Fritz: Ya y! You dudes caught our Marph! Fritz, Glender, Howard, and Mervyn & Torsten Morph: Ya a a y! to Maggie. She is staring at the stove pipe hat with determination. Maggie: …Here we go. The most enchanted, magic trick EVER! I can do this! Abra…cawacka…DOODLE! (Waves magic wand over money hat, a vast puff of magic launches skyward, Maggie grows shocked.) back to the others on the rafters, they are still cheering. Suddenly, the part they are on collapses and fractures. They scream, and are suddenly caught up inside the magical cloud, which explodes into a puff. Glenn and Scarlet are unMorphed, along with Torsten and Mervyn. They, along with the remaining members of the Glenward Cortez and Spikes have fallen into a pyramidshape. Maggie is sitting on the ground in shock, while Winston stands by. Vanessa: (pops up from his seat)' THAT WAS ASTOUNDING! I LOVED IT! ''(Gives a single clap that echoes.) '''Maggie: (Lip quivers, her eyeballs grows giant) ''Applause…THE THUNDEROUS ROAR OF APPLAUSE! ''(Jumps up.) I DID IT! I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT! I’M SPEC TA C UL AAA AR! pyramid falls down, all Morphers land on top of Maggie. Winston STILL stands by. Maggie: (Strainedsounding)' '''Goddammit… ''curtains close, a THE END sign appears on them and scrambles to ETH NDE. Category:Morphers Category:Transcripts Category:2017 Category:August Category:Morphers Transcripts Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears